


Love the way you lie

by Freya_Fraser



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 19:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freya_Fraser/pseuds/Freya_Fraser
Summary: Inquisitor Leira Trevelyan sits in her rooms, steaming over the events that had just transpired when she discovered Blackwall was not who she thought he was. Blackwall comes to her in her rooms despite her not wanting to see him, or anyone, to explain himself.





	Love the way you lie

Leira Trevelyan, the leader of the inquisition, sat in her rooms behind her desk and stewed. She had just finished sentencing Blackwall…  _ Thom Rainer  _ earlier that day and it still sat heavy in her heart. She knew what she should’ve done. She should have sent him to the Wardens. Instead, she’d pardoned him. And why? Because she was in love with him? What did that count for anything, after his betrayal? But looking at him when he stood on those gallows, condemning himself while setting one of his old men free… She let out a heavy sigh and pressed a fist to her heart, willing it to stop feeling. To stop beating, just for a time. To just let her rest without this pain.

 

She heard the doors open, heard footsteps wandering the long path to her rooms, and her face went hard as she stood behind her desk to greet them. She’d given the guards strict orders not to let anyone in her rooms, she didn’t care who it was. But when Blackwall rounded the corner, she froze at the sight of him. Makers breath, couldn’t he just leave her be for one night?

 

“Why did you pardon me?” He asked as he stood at the head of the stairs, pausing when he saw her expression.

 

“I already told you.” She couldn’t say it, not the real reason. Couldn’t tell him she was in love with him. Not right now, not while this pain was still so fresh “You have to make amends for what you’ve done. Being sent to the Grey Wardens and killed when you head to your Calling won’t accomplish anything other than leaving you dead.” He watched her as he walked further into the room, his steps careful as he rounded her desk. She stood straight, her chin raised stubbornly. He stopped barely an arms length away, those dark eyes studying her face.

 

“It isn’t just that,” He disagreed. He stepped closer and she stepped back, involuntarily. She swore silently to herself as his eyes sparked and he stepped forward again. He backed her into a wall, and pressed his hands to either side of her head to make sure she stayed put. “What is it, Leira? The real reason.”

 

“I’m in love with you, damn it,” She snapped and shoved at him. She was strong, but Blackwall was stronger. He didn’t budge, instead pressing closer to her. “Alright? I can’t help it. That night we shared in the barn… That meant something to me. Did it even mean anything to you?”

 

“That meant more to me than I can explain,” He said. He leaned in to kiss her, and she turned her head so his lips found her throat instead. She closed her eyes and clenched her jaw as she tried to bite back the moan of pleasure at feeling his lips on her skin, the brush of his beard against her neck. “I’ve never loved anyone the way I love you.” His lips moved against her throat, tracking hot kisses from her throat to her lips. The kiss was hot, and her body responded though her mind screamed at her to stop. “If you want me to leave I will. But I need you to tell me.”

 

He drew back, suddenly seeming uncertain, though his eyes burned into hers. That in itself was a seduction, drawing her in. “Stay.” The one word broke the tension faster than anything else could have. He pressed against her again, pressing her back into the wall and kissed her. She groaned this time, letting him hear what he was doing to her. His rough hands moved from the wall to the sides of her face, cupping it for a moment before they began traveling down her body, over her curves, cupping her breasts. She arched against him and it was his turn to groan as her hips rubbed against his and she could feel how hard he was already.

 

Her hands moved to his shirt, trying to undo the buttons with shaking fingers. She wanted him, needed him so desperately that she couldn’t steady her hands. He reached up, brushing her hands gently aside, and simply ripped his shirt off. That lit another fire in her, and she didn’t protest when he did the same thing to hers. As she wrapped her arms around his back, pulling him close, he dropped his head to her throat. Teeth scraped along her skin, eliciting a gasp from her as the rasp of his teeth and lips whispered down her throat to the tops of her breasts. Before she could react, he had his hands on her ass and lifting her up. She lifted her legs, wrapping them around his waist, tight enough she could feel her center pressing against that hardness. Her head thumped back into the wall as his mouth, that clever tongue, the scrape of teeth toyed with her breasts, with her nipples. His hands weren’t idle either, stroking, rubbing through her pants that she suddenly needed off  _ right now. _

 

“Blackwall…” She said, her voice more of a growl than a groan now. She arched her back, hips rubbing against him and he did growl, his lips and that too-clever tongue pausing on her nipple. He leaned back, those dark eyes burning into her. 

 

“The bed…”

 

“Too far,” she argued as she slipped her legs from around him. She undid her pants, her hands suddenly no longer shaking. Her pants slid to the floor in a whisper of fabric and Blackwall was suddenly on her again, using one hand to pin both hands above her head, the other to toy with her. Her hips jerked in response and she gasped loudly, trying to press against him as her head thumped back into the wall again. His lips found her neck, his teeth rasping across the sensitive skin again. “B- Blackwall…” She moaned it, moaned the name that wasn’t really his. His fingers moved, rising that pleasure higher and higher until it peaked and she let out a cry that was almost a scream. 

 

“Again,” He growled, his fingers taking her up again. “Go again for me.” This time his lips met hers, capturing that cry when she tipped over the edge of pleasure for the second time. He groaned and his hands withdrew from her, and she felt herself going limp from the sensations still racing through her. “Don’t do that,” He said with a deep chuckle. He wrapped one arm around her waist and used his free hand to unbuckle his pants. They fell to the floor with a solid  _ thump  _ before he lifted her again, positioning himself at her entrance as her long legs wrapped around his waist again. “Last chance to back out,” He murmured, his lips just brushing against hers as he spoke. 

 

She looked him in the eyes, then thrust her hips forward. They groaned in unison as he speared into her, her head falling back, his moving forward, his teeth fastening to her throat as they began to move together. It was slow at first, but that lasted only a few strokes before they both sped up. He kissed the tender spot he’d made on her throat, trailing kisses back up to her lips, which were slightly parted, inviting him in. 

 

“Blackwall… Ah, Maker!” She moaned again as she could feel herself tightening, feel that edge of pleasure rising higher and higher. One of his large rough hands moved again, going from where it cupped her ass to toy and tease with her clit.

 

“Scream for me, Inquisitor,” Blackwall said as she cried out at the additional pleasure as he rubbed that tender area of her. And she did scream then, the pleasure mounting inside her so strong and coming on so fast she couldn’t do anything else. He groaned again, and this time he let himself tip over that edge with her. They both cried out together, her arms wrapping around him, her nails digging into his back as she arched against the wall behind her. 

 

When the climax passed, both of them were left panting and sweaty. Leira began to slip down, but before she could unwrap her legs, Blackwall hiked her up further, gaining a firmer grip on her backside. Slowly, carefully, he leaned her away from the wall and carried her to the bed. He laid her down, then sat on the edge of the bed himself. She reached out and drew him down with her, drawing close. He let out a heavy sigh and leaned his forehead against hers, their breath mingling between them before he spoke. 

 

“I didn't mean… I didn't come up here for…”

 

“If you apologize for that I will send you to the Wardens,” Leira said softly. She lifted a hand, cupped his cheek. “I’m still mad at you. Still hurt.” He winced, started to turn away, but she stiffened her arm, refusing to let him turn his head from her. “But I love you, Blackwall… Thom.”

 

“Can… Can you just call me Blackwall, for now? Consider it a title, like how you wield Inquisitor.”

 

“Alright. Blackwall.” She said his name, his title, again just so they could both hear it. “You have to make up for everything. Everything you’ve done. Find the men who haven’t been killed by your lies and make amends, if they’ll let you.”

 

“I will. I meant what I said, Inquisitor. I will do everything I can to make up for what I’ve done. It will mean time apart from the both of us, after the rest of this is over.”

 

“I know,” She said softly. Her hand, previously stiff on his cheek to keep him from turning away, went gentle again as she stroke a finger under his eye. “Consider it my punishment for not doing what I should have done. But when everything has been righted, we can start over. The Inquisition can’t last forever… Maybe when it’s finally done-”

 

He placed a finger over her lips, stopping her before she could speak. “We don’t want to jinx it,” he murmured to her. His finger dropped, and his arms wrapped around her. “Go to sleep, love.”

 

“Will you be here in the morning if I do?”

 

“For as long as I can stay by your side, I will.” He kissed her gently. “Sleep.”


End file.
